1-Substituted-hydantoins have been known as useful intermediated for producing agricultural chemicals and pharmaceuticals (for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,189 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,853 and others).
A further method for producing the 1-substituted-hydantoins has been desired.